Glob Killed The Queen
by CaptainDarko
Summary: After being in prison for 3 years on a false charge, Finn is finally out and is returning home for the first time just to see everything is not right. Not only that but Princess Bubblegum is to be executed in a matter of days. Just what happened to Ooo since Finn has been gone?
1. The Lizards & The Cactus Intro

Out in the middle of nowhere, there's nothing but sand. Cacti full of mystical lavender healing water and flimsy spike, covered in a light towel of flower buds. Among those cacti are the acid huffing lizards, spotted in glossy yellow patches and a white face. They feed on the cacti to stay alive—feed and hydrated. Five of those strange scaled beast, weakened from hunger, make way for the cacti to eat and grow strong as one until the one leading them stopped. He noticed that the cactus ahead of them is too small for all of them to eat. The other lizards give the idea of possible sharing even ways. The heading one gives them a look. He then pushes one of the lizards over and rallies the other three in a way to say "If he dies, we can eat. Follow me and you will never suffer. If you don't, you all suffer. This is life and this is how it is." The three lizards, hungry and wanting to eat, turn on their friend—their brother even—and chomped down on his head and limbs until he was no longer breathing. The lead lizard is pleased but not enough for them to eat off the cactus.

He turned to two of the lizards and said "If you wish to eat, you must eat what I say and do what I say with no question. If you follow my law, you will not starve. But if you deny me, you shall be punished just like your fallen brother: broken, dead, and alone." The two lizards sadly agree and beginning murdering their friend—their very brother. Before his neck was chomped, he screamed "You swore we would never suffer if we followed you!" The leading lizard said "I never said who 'we' are. I never gave you a number, my fallen friend. I never gave you a promise on your life. We shall not suffer, but you will." With that said, the lizard neck was ripped apart and he laid died. Broken, dead, and alone.

The two remaining lizards look to their leader and the leader says "Good. Now I promised no one will suffer or starve if they listen to me and I meant it. You are now able to eat and be merry." The two lizard slowly make their way to the cactus. "Stop!" said the leader. They stopped. "I never said that you can eat on my cactus. I said you will not go hungry." The leader points his snort to the two fallen brothers. "They are your meals. Now, do as I say and eat."

One of the lizards cry out "No! I refuse! You made me kill for food and kill for no reason just to show you swag and power and I refuse to follow you any further!"

The leader tells the other lizard "He questions me and all I do. I gave him a home under me, I gave him food and all I wanted was loyalty and obedience in return. Kill him dead and you may have all the meat of your fallen brothers and you may live under me." The lizard obies and murders his last brother. The leader is pleased and allows the lizard to eat his dead brothers like he promised.

As soon as the lizard finishes, the leader chomps at his neck violently and resumes to bite and slash at him. "Why are you doing this? I did everything you ask without question!" the lizard screamed. "I know. You slain your brothers dead on my call for things that you needed and I'm glad you did it But in the end, I still have the cacti to myself. I'm just giving you what I promised."

With that said, the leading lizard bites on his brother's neck, limbs and belly, killing him dead. After that, he eaten the flesh of his last brother, borrowed a very large den under the cactus they all wanted to eat and buried him under the cactus while he rested on top of it, truly giving the promise that his brother will live under him.

His greed and madness helped him betray his brothers to a point of them killing each other off just to survive a little long, but if they were to all stick together, they could have overpower their evil brother and lived long to fight another day.

However, before the leading lizard could take the first bite out of the cactus, a heavy shower poured over the wasteland of sand. The rain knocked off every flower bud, withered every spike and chilled the healing water within it. Not only that, but the rain poured so much that the ground under the cactus the leading lizard was resting on caved into the den, pouring heavy wet sand, buds and the entire cactus over his body, crushing, leaving him to die slowly and painful under the very cactus he traded his brothers for.

The leader thought he was the universe and lied to get what he wanted only to have the true universe make him suffer ten times more than his brothers. No one wins if you're in a game you can when but blindly choice to lose.

This is how it is for kings and queens.

This is is a way how Ooo fell.

This is why Finn was imprisoned in this very wasteland since age 15.

Because Princess Bubblegum is now a tyrant.

This is life and this is how it is.

This is where it all starts.

**Here's how its gonna start. A little example of how this hole is going to get bigger. And no-this isn't about lizards. Its just a piece to warm you up for the madness to come. Hope ya understand the message and ready to see just how a empire can fall if a ruler is given too much power. Cap'n Darko out.**


	2. Welcome To Nothing, Finn

This wasteland is scattered with abandoned buildings swallowed by sand and debris. These buildings are ranged from a few years ago to a thousand years ago. The buildings are nested in a deep sandy pit where there is little sun and shade drapes over the area as the massive dune along the outside of the pit block the sun's beams from reaching it. Within that graveyard of abandoned buildings was a large composite fort with a misshaped prison. A prison used to keep the most dangerous of criminals to threaten the land. Terrorist, thieves, smugglers, that random guy in the back of your class that just looks around suspiciously-they are all in this very prison. This may be the place where waste of space live in disgrace, but sometimes unfortunate souls who have done no wrong are wrongly tossed in here without rhyme or reason. A hero can just as easily be thrown in here for no reason. A hero like Finn the Human, who has been incarcerated here for 3 years.

He doesn't know why he was thrown in here. By that, he didn't know why he was REALLY there seeing how he didn't commit a crime at all. He just figured it was just part of a big scheme by Princess Bubblegum to protect the Candy Kingdom. She just one day showed up amazingly early in the morning to Finn and Jakes house and ordered them to show themselves. They walked outside, following the order without any hint of doubt. Before they knew it, Finn tackled by the royal banana crowd while the pin Jake against the house, ordering him not to fight back. They all pointed their spears at Finn to keep him down long enough for one of them to cuff them. Princess Bubblegum was sitting inside of a candy limousine, it seemed. From inside that vehicle, she stated this to Finn in a brash and cold tone:

"Finn the human boy! You are under arrest to the act of high treason! That and conspiring the destruction of the Candy Kingdom and its people! You punishment should be death by hanging! However, I pity your commoner lifestyle and valued you and your family at one point in my reign, so I sentence you to life imprisonment in the maximum security prison in the dry, lifeless Old Kingdom! May you make peace with glob and may you suffer for your threats against my people!"

Before Finn could open his mouth to comment, he is knocked out and thrown in the back of the banana guard van and sent off to the Old Kingdom, living his friends Jake and BMO lift wondering what just happened.

That was 3 years ago and some change. He is 18 now. Not much of his appearance changed other than growing an inch taller and his hair growing out long and a bit wild. Other then that, same old Finn.

Finn was in his tight steel cell laying on the bed in his brownish orange jumpsuit, staring at the ceiling and sighing. Seems he has grown bored of this activity after doing it for so many years. He turned to his lift to see a few photos he sketched of him, Jake and BMO back home. He stared at the drawing, and smiled. That paper-that reminder was keeping him in higher spirits, remembering better days and old adventures. The things he learned, the people he met, and the things he saw with his friends circled his mind and gives him temporary bliss everytime he sees the drawing. He lifts his hand up and makes a few air grabs for the photo that was clear across the room before letting his arm fall from mid air and brush the cold metal floor under him. So close. Yet, so far.

A loud knock against the cell door makes Finn quickly lift his head to see a banana guard standing in the doorway. "Finn the Human? Prisoner 011121995? " he said. Finn darts his eyes left and right. "Uh, yeah?" he said confused. "Pack it up, champ. You're going home today," the guard said. Finn's eyes widen. "Are...are you serious?" he asked, feeling skeptical. "Yep. Your sentence has been dropped," He said. "So, PB is letting me go?" he asked excited. The guard gave Finn and unfortunate look and turned his back to him.

"Uh-"

"Just...get your few belongings and come with me to the front desk so we can give you your stuff back," he said as he stood outside waiting.

Finn hopped off the bed and grabbed his toothbrush, tooth polish, comb and the drawing he drew and walked out into the hall. "Follow me, please," the guard said as he leads Finn to the main floor above them.

Once there the guard releases Finn to the main counter and walked back to his route in the cell block, not even making a second glance at Finn.

Finn turns to the astray banana guard, confused of why he was being released so early.

"Name?" asked the banana guard at the front desk.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Name?" asked the now annoyed guard. "C'mon, dude. I ain't got all day."

"O-Oh! Zah, um-Finn. Finn the Human," he said.

The guard turns and walks to the back while Finn stares around.

The guard returns.

"Okay...lets see...Here's a pair of black shoes. A pair of blue denim shorts. A blue t-shirt-size M. One backpack-color green. One white...nubby whatever hat. Take these and get out. Keep the jumpsuit," said the guard as he walks to the back of the office. Finn walked out of the building, climbed out of the pit and wait on the wide, empty road.

About an hour waiting along the side of the road, a ghost-wind picks up from afar. Finn turns his attention south to see a battled golden car with no roof driven by...Jake.

Jake quickly slams the brakes beside his brother and turns to him.

Silence.

Jake quickly hops over the door of the car and runs to his brother and hugs him.

The both laugh and talk over one another before hopping into the battered beauty, hitting a U-turn and driving off.

As time pass, Jake turns his attention to his freed friend. "Its awesome to see ya again, buddy I missed ya," he said.

"So did I," Finn replied happily. "Feels great being out and about again. Can't wait to get home."

Jake gets quiet and laughs a little nervously.

Finn stops and turns to Jake, a little concerned.

"Uh, why ya laugh like that?" he asked Jake.

"L-Like what?" he replied.

"Like you just did."

"Like I just did what?"

"When I mention home, you laughed all weird. Why?"

Jake turns to face the road and ignored the question.

"Jake..?" Finn asked.

Nothing.

Jake soon gives a sigh.

"Finn...we, uh..well. We don't have the old house anymore.." he said. "Its been burnt down."

Finn's mouth dropped and he shakes his head. "It...gone? But why? How? What that crabapples happened?"

Jake give off a sad look. "Well, its part of my banishment. See, the New Candy law states-"

"Banishment?! You've been banished?! Why would the PB-"

Jake slams on the breaks and throws Finn forward. "Don't. Call her that. She's no PB...not like before…" Jake said in a growling bitter tone.

Finn fixes himself up on the seat. "Jake. Why did she banish you?"

"Lets get home. I'll tell ya all about it there," he said as he resumed driving.

Finn grew quiet and stared out into the wasteland and watch the lizards among the cactus scatter about. He thinks about the unspoken harshness that was drummed on his home since he's been gone. All he felt in that moment was defect. He was suppose to be the hero but couldn't even protect his homestand, and without a home, nothing is truly your own.

Hours past and they make it to a dank cave in a murky lake in a heavily wooded area.

"Hey...ain't this where Marcy lives? Y'all live with Marcy?" said a now happy FInn.

Jake looks down and shakes his head. "No, bro. Marcy's crib is ours now, according to Queen Bubblegum."

"That doesn't make any-wait. QUEEN Bubblegum? She's a queen now?"

Jake leads Finn into the cave on a shabby metal bridge he constructed to help get across the water and they both made their way in the house. The house is mainly empty with the very hard, uncomfortable couch Marceline used to float over, a few cracked vinyls, a stringless bass and Hambo in a corner with its head missing. Finn felt an uneasiness.

"Jake, why are you living here? Where's Marcy? Why is our house burnt to the ground? Why is PB-I mean, Bubblegum a queen now? Dajank, bro?"

Finn lightly pants. Jake leads Finn to the kitchen and sits down at the table and sighed tiredly.

"Bubblegum has gone ba-naynays, man," he started.

"Not too long after she wrongly jailed you, she ordered our house to be destroyed and I was jailed in the dungeon in the Candy Kingdom."

Finn looks at his friend unable to take this as fact. "No…"

"She also did some weird experiment on the banana guards that work within the walls. They don't act like they normally do-these new guys are so orderly and brutal, man. T-They were doing….terrible things.

"Jake...please…"

"She came to me and told me to do something awful and suggest I do it or else but what she wanted was so awful, I-I couldn't say yes. So, as punishment, she sent me to live out here alone."

"W-What? What did she want you to-"

Jake throws the table to the floor. "My pups!" he yelled.

"My pups! My pups!...Oh glob.." he said as water filled his eye.

"Lady…."

He falls to the ground and holds himself and bawls out. Finn rushes to his friend and holds him close.

Jake holds to his dear friend "S-She took Lady and she...and she…"

He was in so much pain, he couldn't finish the thought.

Finn looked out the kitchen window from the floor and sees a headstone. He quickly understood what he was trying to say and silently holds his wailing dog brother close as they play off into echos.

Echos of silence.

**Here's chapter two and things just get darker and more political from here so bare with me. The plot will thicken, my friends. Hope you're ready for it. Cap'n Darko out.**


End file.
